thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drive Report 2
This is the timeline for the second donation drive that occurred on December 5th, 2009. The drive was to raise money for the Ronald McDonald House charity. It started at 7 PM Central. All times are in Central. *7:04 pm: Doug starts us off and introduces Spoony, AngryJoe, Bennett The Sage, Ed Glaser, The Other Guy, The Last Angry Geek and Bhargav Dronamraju *7:06 pm: Doug explains what the charity is for. Will give away prizes. Not just random prizes. *7:10 pm: Jamez from Barfiesta is introduced. *7:11 pm: Going to start chug beer. *7:12 pm: Going to do a callers. *7:14 pm: Joe explains how they are going to show reviews. *7:15 pm: Will take a caller. *7:16 pm: Doug and Rob playfight. *7:18 pm: A caller comes in very quietly. Was a wiseass and said they weren't funny. *7:22 pm: Another caller called asking where to donate. *7:25 pm: The first caller came back and apologized. He asked who played DJ Hero. Joe has. He asked if Doug will review The Mask and Ace Ventura animated shows. *7:30 pm: Doug says people should donate or Joe will take his shirt off! *7:32 pm: The first video. However, the screen went black. *7:35 pm: The video comes back and the first vid is up. It is The Nerd with a special announcement about Christmas and about the charity. *7:35 pm: Got over 2000 dollars already! *7:43 pm: More goofing around and Doug says for people to donate. *7:44 pm: Doug does a Dr. Claw impression to get people to donate. *7:45 pm: Over 4000 dollars donated! *7:46 PM: Gangsta Doug. *7:47 pm: Greatest unintentionally funny movie discussion. Doug talks about Twilight and how Dracula is cooler. *7:49 pm: Spoony mentions "The Room" and "The Wicker Man". *7:50 pm: The gang gives Bhargav a hand and another vid is aired. Y Ruler of Time video about a holiday near and dear to his heart. The Day of the Ninja! *8:00 pm: The gang came back. *8:01 pm: A talk with a guy named Jeff who donated 500 bucks. The phone's passed around the room. *8:04 pm: Broke 7000 dollars according to Film Brain. *8:06 pm: Bennett was offered a drink. He said he was underage. *8:07 pm: A guy named Eric donated 500. They called him! *8:09 pm: A prize is announced for high rollers. *8:11 pm: Another caller asked if Doug saw the Doug movie. He wigs out! He also asks what Total War game Joe likes. He liked Medieval Total War. *8:15 PM: Another caller who is a soldier in Afghanistan. Doug thanked him. *8:19 PM: Brian wears a Batman mask. *8:20 PM: Joe says the next person who donated 122 or more gets a Street Fighter controller. *8:21 PM: Ed Glaser breaks his silence! *8:22 PM: Another caller and she's the first female caller. The person's from Australia. They won't strip for her! *8:24 PM: Someone mentions Bat credit card. He flips out and the guys say to donate and he'll calm down. *8:26 PM: Impromptu Batman scene with Rob and Brian. *8:27 PM: It's getting weird in the wiki team chat as our boss wants to see Spoony topless. Cferra is concerned as it prompted more weirdness. *8:28 PM: Audio is louder. *8:30 PM: Spoony sits in the main chair and is ordered to be funny. *8:32 PM: Another caller. He wanted to know how to help on the site. They say how. *8:34 PM: Spoony says there'll never be another Spooning with Spoony. *8:35 PM: Caller asks how much to donate to be on the site. They said to be entertaining. The guy is ThatGothicKid. Joe asks what he does. He does skits and the like. *8:37 PM: Joe explains how he does what he does. *8:38 PM: A new video by Spoony! A review of Strike Commando. Then again it didn't work. They are going to play a new one. *8:41 PM: A new caller. Didn't work. They will call him again. *8:43 PM: They tried to get the vid to work. It isn't. Spoony's abused. *8:44 PM: Slow fight. *8:45 PM: Reached over 9000 dollars *8:47 PM: A new vid by JewWario! *8:52 PM: The team returns as Victoria from The Bjork Show appears. *8:55 PM: Another caller. It's someone with a Spoony question. He wants to know where the Spoony bum is. *8:58 PM: Another caller as a lady appears. He asks if Spoony's brother will appear in another vid. *9:01 PM: Bennett...did...the Truffle Shuffle. *9:03 PM: Another caller asks where TheDudette is. She also asks if Doug will do the Fantastic Four and Punisher movies. *9:06 PM: Butterflies joke. *9:07 PM: Another caller! It's Rabbi! He asks if someone reviewed something he liked. Like Demolition Man. He liked it. He asks Spoony about dvds. *9:10 PM: Someone says "You're standing in my way" and Spoony leads the team in a team shout "FUCK YOU!" *9:14 PM: Got over 10,000 *9:16 PM: Dr. Insano invades the broadcast. *9:17 PM: Insano explains how he's caused the videos to malfunction! *9:18 PM: Insano unmasked as the screen goes to black! *9:35 PM: The broadcast returns *9:36 PM: New Bum Review of A Christmas Carol *9:40 PM: Someone named Johnny donated 500 bucks. *9:44 PM: Talking about Superman. Victoria's boyfriend enters. *9:45 PM: Joe says people need to donate more and Spoony'll grow a mustache. *9:46 PM: A person named Tyler called asking how to break into vids. *9:50 PM: A group hug occurs! Awwwwww! *9:54 PM: A caller asks to join. Joe asks if she's hot. *9:56 PM: Anonymous donation of 400 dollars!!! So, they call him and pass the phone around. *10:00 PM: New vid. New Transmission Awesome Let's Play Diskworld. *10:11 PM: A prize given away! Top loading NES that'll be autographed. It comes with a zapper, 8 games like Mario, Duck Hunt and a couple Zelda games. And it'll be given away if someone gives a 333.33 gift donation. Plus they'd get ALL the prizes they get from donating! *10:16 PM: Someone named Trey donates. Talks to Doug for a bit. *10:19 PM: Trey talks to Spoony! *10:20 PM: Joe says the next person to donate gets the Geek Fight cards autographed by Doug. *10:22 PM: Now they are at 14,900 dollars! 400 dollar donation from a marine. *10:26 PM: Joe talks to the marine about saluting. *10:30 PM: Someone wins the prize! Linkara video coming up! *10:36 PM: 155.55 donation will get someone a Final Fantasy 8 game autographed by Spoony. Two people won! Spoony says "Are you out of your mind?" *10:37 PM: New video from LittleKuriboh. *10:40 PM: Total is 16 grand and MindOfCrazyPerson222 won a copy of Final Fantasy 8! *10:41 PM: Donation of 300 bucks. *10:43 PM: Another caller. He has a question. What's the worst movie ever? The Garbage Pail Kids is the answer. He asks if he has a real job. This of course is it. His friend asks if he could do the bum voice. He asks if he really hates FF 8. He does. *10:49 PM: Another caller named Evan called. He asks if he is going to do more Uwe Boll reviews. He says "You never know!". *10:51 PM: Talking about the Transformers movies. *10:56 PM: Another 500 dollar donation. Doug calls her. The person's name is Kara. Will get the signed Entrepreneur Magazine. He asks if Nchick can review Dark Crystal. *11:03 PM: Big announcement. Johnny added 300 to his total bringing it to 800 bucks. *11:04 PM: They call in Johnny to thank him. *11:07 PM:TheDudette talks to the group. She says she is working on the review. *11:08 PM: Total so far: 18,400 bucks! *11:09 PM: Spoony video! *11:25 PM: Part One end. New caller! Justin. (Not JewWario) He enjoyed the videos from Spoony like the Nightmare review. He asked Glaser how Press Start is going! *11:30 PM: Discussing Twilight. *11:35 PM: Someone named Jeff donated 1000 dollars! *11:37 PM: Over 19,000 donated as they talk to someone named Corey. *11:40 PM: 600 Dollar Donation! Joe is going to pass out! *11:43 PM: More than a grand donated! Caller talks to Joe about Starcraft 2 *11:45 PM: Another giveaway of Press Start Live action, toon and the Rampage dvd! If they donate now! *11:48 PM: Bennett the Sage vid: Dolomite. *12:00 AM: Vid ended early and they discuss the video. *12:03 AM: Another call to Corey. 600 dollars total. DANG! *12:05 AM: Total is 20,000 dollar *12:08 AM: New Prize if people donate 121.21! An autographed PS1. *12:09 AM: Sense of urgency! Doug's cell is getting low on juice! *12:11 AM: A UK guy calls Doug and co! Props to Transmission Awesome for being awesome operators. He asks Jamez if there's any good beers in the UK to look for. *12:16 AM: 2,200 donation! *12:21 AM: Question for Bennett about the Dolomite review. *12:25 AM: More callers. A friend of Ed's. He asks which character Doug would room with. He says Melvin. *12:29 AM: Five minute break. *12:42 AM: Return with Spoony who hurt his ankle. =/ *12:44 AM: Rest of Spoony's review. *12:53 AM: Return and a 300 dollar donation! *12:57 AM: 22500 total! *12:58 AM: MindOfCrazyPerson222 is the caller! He asks Final Fantasy questions. Props to the wiki team! Doug called us crazy awesome! The others agreed. *1:04 AM: Impressions. *1:05 AM: Another caller. Failed. *1:09 AM: 3000 dollar donation! *1:14 AM: Talking to the donater. Wow. Mad props! *1:17 AM: Epic Fail! *1:20 AM: The team returns doing the Carlton dance! *1:21 AM: Linkara calls in! *1:27 AM: Another caller. Wrong number. *1:28 AM: Got the right number! *1:35 AM: Paw video. *1:38 AM: Back! Brian had to go home. *1:40 AM: MikeJ video! *1:43 AM: WJMill called! Another team call out! *1:50 AM: Benzaie vid! *1:54 AM: Return! *1:56 AM: 24,250 and Doug says they'll kill Melvin if they get to 25 K. *1:57 AM: New AskThatGuy! *2:05 AM: Props to Cferra even though LAURA deserves the credit. Talking to Melvin since they broke 25 grand. Death to Melvin, too! *2:07 AM: AngryJoe Youmacon video. *2:28 AM: Back to the group. 26,400 dollars is the grand total! And they call it a night! The grand total as of December 10th, 2009 is: $31,416.48! Links *The full videos of the drive are here! *Charity aftermath! Category:Content Category:Facts